Ralasami Revolt
The Ralasami Revolt was the most successful of the Murandian army revolts, and would lead to a bastion of independence in upper Murandy. Prelude: Revolt: The revolt began on 26th of May, 482, when, at midnight, one of the Ralasami conspirators, Taralah al'Rodd, broke into the captain's tents, telling them of the planed revolt in just two days, they believed him, as they had received reports of other army revolts. This could have been the premature end of the revolt, when a guard, working with the conspirators outside the tent overheard the conversation, and proceeded to run to Yuraldar's tent, warning him of the planed quick suppression of the revolt. Yuraldar, in onely ten or so minuets, had almost all conspirators up and ready for the revolt to start early, but by now Otarmin had his most loyal men up and ready to kill the revolutionaries in their sleep. At first all was quiet, then Yuraldar, moving from tent to tent, bumped into five loyalists headed by Taralah. Many other such encounters were happening all over the camp. The city of tents proceeded to erupt into complete and utter chaos. The revolutionaries and loyalists could not tell who was friend or foe in the night, often fighting allied groups. Meanwhile, the third of the army who had not been awoken by the revolutionaries or the loyalists believed that they were in a northmen raid, and began killing men on both sides. Taralah and Yuraldar duelled in the chaos. Taralah would die, but take Yuraldar's hand with him. after hours of night-fighting, the confusion and battle began to die down, the loyalists retreating to the hill in the center of the camp, and the revolutionaries gathering on the eastern side of the camp. There had been heavy loses on both sides, but by the end the revolutionaries outnumbered the loyalists two to one. Otarmin saw his disadvantage of numbers from his hilltop position, and made preparations for a quick retreat south, while Yuraldar moved his tired troops quickly, planing to storm the hill before Otarmin could retreat. Otarmin attempted to make a cut south, but Yuraldar anticipated this, and managed to intercept the loyalists. Otarmin, in desperation, ordered his men to make a stand upon the hill, while he and some fifty men covered their retreat. Otarmin would die in this encounter, but his men managed to fortify the hill, under the command of his fifteen year old son Eretal. Yuraldar's men prepared to storm the hill, while Eretal, waiting eagerly for his farther, tried to keep his now small force from surrendering. But Yuraldar needed the hill, and he needed it fast. all the armies food was stockpiled there, and his army needed it badly. In the folowing hours Yuraldar would stick Otarmin's head on a pike for all to see, and told the remaining loyalists to stand down or be killed before tomorrow. Eretal was stricken with grief, and in his anger realised that if they did not get the food, they would all starve. so while, in the night, his men began slowly trickling out and surrendering, he grabbed all remaining torches, and set the food storage ablaze. Yuraldar didn't expect this, and at midnight he ordered a storm of the hill, by now only the most loyal were left, a group of twenty or so men including Eretal, huddled around the great bonfire of food. They stood there strong, and stories tell of Eretal tacking down thirty men singlehandedly, shouting for Yuraldar to stop being a coward and fight him like a man. In the end Yuraldar's men put out the fire with snow, but there was only enough food by the end left for a week. Eretal had succeded. All remaining hope was quashed. Murandy was a month away, and now the plan was to get there as fast as possible, and then the remaining men would allow their imprisonment. The Hall'Si'Troyetvar The long march began. In this month of marching two thirds of the army, including Yuraldar died of cold, famine, and disease. Yuraldar's nephew, Orvar lead the army to what is now known as Orvar'Ostin or Orvar's gap. The northern border of Murandy.